


A Mother's Love is Infinite

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Mention of blood, mention of the paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: @anoutlandishidea Tagged me on tumblr to write a ficlet based on concept from The Secret Garden play that we are haunted by people that we hold onto, even after death.





	

Julia Moriston Beauchamp promised her only child that she would always be with her, come what may. She whispered it with tears in her eyes to the tiny baby they named Claire the day she was born. She screamed it into the universe as she lay bleeding in a twisted hunk of metal far from her daughter.

When the orphan held her first tooth in her hand with blood dripping from her mouth she was the soothing voice that reassured the terrified six year old it was supposed to happen and everything was okay.

_Shhhhh! Don’t worry little one. I am here. I will always be with you._

“Mama says not to worry, Uncle Lamb.” Claire sniffed. “She’s here.”

Quentin chalked the odd comment up to mourning her parents. Children so young didn’t have words to describe their grief is what the doctors told him. He knew it would be a tough road ahead for his niece but what else could he do? They were the last of their line and teetering on extinction.

_I’ll only stay until she doesn’t need me anymore._

Over the years that followed the roaming duo had items that were thought forfeit suddenly appear. Words of support were quietly whispered to the cognizant schoolgirl precisely when needed. Blankets were gently tucked in when nightmares made small arms thrash wildly. Hands were held on days of joy and sorrow.

“I wish my parents could be here today, Frank.” Claire whispered to her new husband.

_She’ll be a mother soon. She still needs me._

Bombs bursting around her and cohorts dying left and right but the nurse knew she wasn’t alone. She felt something she couldn’t quite explain. When the world went still and quiet around her she could hear a small voice singing something from the dark recesses of her childhood. Her childhood, before. Claire rocked back and forth to the rhythm.

_Oh! I do like to be beside the seaside! I do like to be beside the sea! I do like to stroll along the Prom, Prom, Prom!_

As a lightning bolt of pain ripped through her core and all she saw was blackness the voice was with her telling her to fight against the light. She needed to listen to the Frog Man and call for her love to come to her.

_You will have others, love. You will be the mother I know you are meant to be._

The last time she heard the voice in her ear was the day her second daughter was born. Another with copper hair, pointed ear, and blue eyes like the first she had lost.

_You don’t need me anymore, love. You’ve become what you were meant to be. Love her fiercely and justly. Love her with care, just as you were._


End file.
